Watching Us Grow
by shelbyforeverlovely93
Summary: The re-write of watching them grow:  the story of Edward and Bella becoming parents
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! the re-write of Waatching them Grow.

* * *

><p>I was lying on the Cullen's couch with Edward. We were spending the last few minutes we could before Edward left for a weekend hunting trip. He was leaving me with Emmett and Jasper who promised to not do anything to put me in harm's way. Emmett and Jasper had a problem with getting in trouble and it seemed like they only got in trouble when it was the three of us. Like the time we went water skiing and I ended up in front of the boat and hit it head on. No matter what I knew these boys where going to get me in trouble one way or another.<p>

Alice walked into the living room and Edward stood up. _I guess its time for them to go. _Edward leans down and kisses me goodbye before disappearing out the door. The second the door latched and Edward was outta hearing distance Emmett and Jasper were in front of me.

"So, Bella Swan." Emmett winked at me. "Whatcha wanna do?" He asked in a sing along voice. I just stared at him. The more you talked to them the more they talked back, so in the case silence was the best way to win.

"Come on Belly." Jasper whined. "We just want to have some fun!"

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett agreed. "The kind where no one get hurts." Emmett tried giving me the puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and nodded, Jasper and Emmett jumped up and were gone. What have I gotten myself into?

Jasper and Emmett returned a few minutes fully dressed and ready to go. "Bonfire time!" Jasper screamed. I have a feeling things were about to go horribly wrong.

* * *

><p>So like it? I know its short the rest will be longer but this is just a taste of how the new story will look like. okay well review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter.:) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>On our way to the bonfire Emmett had on some pop girly music I sat in the back and watched at Emmett sang and Jasper danced along with the music. Sometimes it shocks me that these boys are old than five, they are always goofing off and being silly. I very rarely see these to act serious for a long period of time.<p>

I felt like Emmett drove forever, finally he pulled into Mike Newton's house. _You have got to be kidding me. _They are taking me here of all places. I got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side were Emmett was getting out at human speed. He grinned at me and threw his arm around my neck and led me up to the fire and the group of people circled around it. Jasper walked up next to us "Ready?" Jasper laughed feeling my anxiety.

"No." I sighed knowing they wouldn't care. We walked up and Emmett grabbed a cup.

"What do you want to drink Bells?" Emmett called over his shoulder as he walked up to the Newton's bar.

"Water." I call out to him. I see him mutter something to himself but ignore him. He walk back up to Jasper and me a few minutes later and handed me the cup. He had an evil smirk but once again I just ignored him because Emmett was always going something wrong.

I went to talk to Angela as I was talking I took a huge drink of my water, the only problem was it wasn't water. I felt the vodka drain down my throat leaving a trail of fire. I squeezed my eyes shut as they watered; once the firey liquid was gone I started coughing. I looked over to see Jasper and Emmett chuckling at my discomfort.

I excused myself from the group girls I was talking to and walked up to Jasper and Emmett, hitting both of them in the chest. "Im done here. Take. Me. Home."

* * *

><p>I know its short and im sorry. I wanted to put a chapter to this story out today. Since this story will have childern in it I want to mention the Casey Anthony trial, I live in Central FL so this is all i have heard about for 55 days and today the verdict was read, Casey was found not guilty of first degree murder of her daughter Caylee Anthony. I would just like my readers to have hope that one day little Caylee will have her justice. If you want to know more about the case go to WFTV's website, I will let you decide is Casey murdered her own child or if the killer is still out there somewhere. Now that i have got that Off my chest please leave me a review telling me if you liked my chapter or not. I love you all.<p> 


End file.
